1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a device including a power supply circuit.
2. Description of the Related Art
A recording device converts power into heat by using an electric thermal conversion member provided in a recording head and ejects ink onto the face of a sheet of paper by using the heat. Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2003-145892 discloses a capacitor (e.g., an electrolytic capacitor) used to supply power to the electric thermal conversion member while maintaining a stabilized voltage value. A power supply circuit configured to supply the power to the recording head includes a semiconductor switch (such as a field effect transistor (FET)), and opens and/or closes the semiconductor switch as occasion arises. The power supply circuit includes a discharging circuit, so as to discharge electrical charges accumulated in the capacitor to the earth (ground) when the recording device does not perform recording operations.
However, when power is supplied from the power supply to the recording device when the recording device is started and/or before the recording device starts the recording operations, an inrush current having a large current value occurs. This is because there is a large difference between the potentials of the capacitor and the power supply due to a small number of electrical charges accumulated in the capacitor. However, when a circuit configured to decrease the current value is provided, the scale and the cost of the power supply circuit are increased.